Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Mach-Zehnder modulator and a method for fabricating a Mach-Zehnder modulator. This application claims the benefit of priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2016-075198 filed on Apr. 4, 2016, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Related Background Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-250527 discloses a semiconductor Mach-Zehnder modulator and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor Mach-Zehnder modulator.